Admirable Beings
by bitter.broken.butterflies
Summary: Bella lives a life in hell. Can the Cullen's pull her from the clutches of hell? Can they help her overcome her past and learn to move on? Only time will tell. Rated M for Violence, Mentions and Talk of Rape, and Foul Language.
1. Chapter 1

**This doesn't really count as my second fanfic. I only wrote one chapter in my first post. I don't know if I'll continue to write this, it might just be a stand alone for a very long time. But maybe somebody will like it.**

 **All rights to the respective parties. I own nothing but my 'creativity'**

 **Enjoy. x**

I stepped up as next in line and quickly ordered myself a coffee, black with extra sugar. I was going to need the boost. I kept my head down and stepped aside to let the next person order. My eyes scanned my surroundings checking every face. There was no one remarkable. I tapped my foot and ducked my head down trying to keep from drawing attention.

However that's all that I was seeming to do. I'm sure I looked like hell and out of place. Half my face was marked black and blue and I was soggy from the earlier drizzle which made my already baggy clothes seem baggier. My feet hurt like crap and I'm sure the pain I was feeling was plainly expressed through my body language.

"Ms. Swan, your coffee." I looked up startled before nodding and taking the cup from the barista who gave me a fake smile for a split second before wiping it off and starting the next order. At least she had the decency to act nice.

I made my way towards the back of the smaller coffee shop before stopping in my tracks. Wasn't it like rule number one to stay where there were witnesses? Nobody likes to make a scene. At least I hoped that was the case, it worked with creepy predators right?

I was starting to work myself up and I took a deep breath and walked back to a table towards the center of the small shop. I settled down into my seat and placed my coffee on the provided coaster. It had the company logo on it along with some extra sketches in pen and pencil. I couldn't help but crack a smile and glance up. My smile faded and I ducked my head down. All eyes were on me.

I felt uncomfortable thinking about what they thought. They probably thought I was trouble, a runaway. They probably thought they were better than me. Who the hell was I, of course they were better than me. I sighed feeling defeated and wrapped my hands around my coffee cup drinking it patiently. I wasn't defeated enough to put my guard down, so when someone stepped up behind me. I was ready to attack.

"Hello."

I furrowed my brown. They sent a lady? I turned and looked her over. No, they didn't send a woman for me. She wasn't like them, and she wasn't like the others. She was talking to me, and smiling at me, though she looked like she was also in pain. I couldn't blame her, I knew I looked like hell spit me back out. And she, she was the complete opposite.

She had her hair down over her shoulders and the coppery color was glittering from the overhead lights, as were her green eyes. She was dressed in what looked like designer clothing, and she was wearing some expensive-ass jewelry. Damn, this woman lived good. So what the hell did she want with me?

I couldn't think of a reply to her introduction and she gave me a sweeter smile, if that was even possible, before walking around and sitting down across from me at the small table. I was at a loss. Did I know her from somewhere? I slid my hand across the table and swiped my coffee off the table and held it close to me. I sipped at it, wanting to finish most of it in case I had to make a run for it.

Why was I still sitting here any ways?

She cleared her throat softly and my eyes shot up to meet hers. She looked almost concerned. Almost. I crossed my legs and slouched back giving her what I thought would be a nonchalant vibe. To my surprise, or not so much of a surprise she leaned across the table and passed me a card.

I looked down at it, but my heart was thumping in chest. On it was what must have been her name. Esme Cullen. Beautiful women always had beautiful names. But that wasn't what made my heart stop. She was a social worker and she was talking to me.

I stood up, nearly knocking over my chair as I bustled toward the door. I hoped she wasn't following me. I'd seen those girls who ran off and then just got caught again hiding out in some women's' shelter a few miles away. I just wanted to sit on the curb and scream and pull at my hair. I wanted it to all go away. I didn't want to run anymore. It wasn't my fault.

* * *

I was in the middle of the street, not watching where I was going when I heard the screech of rubber on asphalt. Damn, leave it to me to make an accident in downtown Seattle. I turned to see if I could help when something hard grabbed my wrist and I was pulled into what someone on the outside would call an embrace. Maybe it would've been nice if every muscle in my body wasn't straining against the restriction and maybe if I actually liked the person.

The thing was, this was the person who treated me like shit for the past few years. This was the person I was desperately trying to escape. For those few hours I was out though, I didn't feel one bit freer.

"Isabella, did you really think you could run off and that I wouldn't find you? I'll always find you." Damn you, Alex. I could literally hear the smile he on his face as he spoke. Fuck. His smell was making my nose scrunch up. I didn't bother replying as He made a scene and seemed 'oh so happy' to have found me before gingerly helping me into the black SUV blocking off the intersection.

All of the acting stopped as we entered the car. His face became drawn and his eyes hardened. I knew I was in for it. I was no different from the other girls who had tried to run. Or maybe I was. I fingered the card that I had been given in the coffee shop by Ms. Esme Cullen. Or was it Mrs.? She was pretty enough to get a good husband, I was sure of it. Alex had his eyes trained on the windshield but I knew he wouldn't notice if I moved to place it in my sock. And I would have, but I could see Jane watching me out of the corner of her eye and she was wearing a dainty smile.

She would know and I would be in even more trouble than before. I didn't want to risk losing the card. I hadn't taken a close enough look to know the number yet, I needed that at most.

It gave me some pleasure knowing I could possibly get out again, albeit false hope mostly, but still hope. I wanted to hold the card against my chest and let the smile grow on my face. Instead I sat still as the rest of them. Alex, Felix, and Jane. I wouldn't risk my freedom. If I got out again, I would be out for good.

I would just have to wait to make my escape.

 **Did you enjoy it? Thoughts, good or bad are encouraged. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I forgot to change Alec to Alex in my first Chapter. I hope it didn't upset anyone too much. The reasoning for it was that I couldn't make myself type the name and remembering to had me stopping and slowly typing it out. It killed my momentum so I just planned on changing it while proofing. Hah. That didn't turn out.**

 **All rights to the respective parties.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I woke with a bad taste in my mouth and something sharp poking my thigh. I opened my eyes instantly regretting it. I wanted more sleep but it was too late, she had noticed. She giggled and withdrew her claws. I sat up slowly, pressing my back to the headboard. I felt pain shoot out under my skin and across my body and my abdomen felt like it was on fire.

When we made eye she gave me a little grin and I wanted to bring the blanket up around me to shield my naked body from her. That would have been if there was a blanket on the bed and if I was allowed to touch it. I knew my boundaries and most of the time I followed the rules.

Last month was not one of those times.

I had paid dearly, nearly with my life for the little stunt I pulled. I was a fool, a bigger fool for keeping the business card. Esme's business card I felt the urge to find my sock and check to make sure it was safe. I heard a door open and Alec appeared from the bathroom spruced up in a navy tux.

I wanted to gag. Check that, I wanted to rip his eyeballs from their sockets as his eyes seemed to scorch my skin with the gleaming stare. I could see hell in his eyes, my hell. But he was leaving. Business trip...or whatever you'd like to call it in his line of work.

He seemed to catch onto my thoughts and splayed a knowing smirk across his lips. I withdrew into myself as he approached the bed and sat down on the edge next to me. Jane who had been checking her manicured nails moved her gaze to her brother and I shuddered remembering seeing that gaze directed at me so many times before.

Alec grabbed my hand and trapped it with his long, slim manicured fingers. I could feel his nails piercing my flesh and so I gave in. I hadn't even lasted a second. I was losing. I made eye contact with him and he gave me a look that made lady's swoon.

"Now don't be upset my dear Isabella. I won't be gone long, and Jane has promised to take good care of you. She always takes good care of you my sweet." His words seemed so genuine and kind or at least they would have if I didn't know him. That's how people got to know him though. That's why he was so good at his job.

I wanted to wretch my hand from his grasp and yell at him. At least I thought I wanted to. I felt like I should've been angrier but god I was tired. I would've killed him for a good night's sleep.

I nodded my head in understanding leaving my face a vague mask.

He stole a kiss from me and I hardly batted an eyelash. He was always stealing them from me. He'd never earn them. I watched and he ran the back of his hand over Jane's cheek, stroking as lightly as you would stroke a baby's. Then he gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips. Except that they were siblings and they both loved to torture me. They embraced and sweet nothings were passed between them until Alec forced himself out of the apartment looking longingly over his shoulder at his sister.

Even after the years went by I had never gotten comfortable with the fact they were a thing. And I was even more so uncomfortable that I was in the middle of their thing. How many times had Jane or Alec beat me thinking something more was happening with the other party? On my behalf no one ever spoke and they usually made up the next day and all was forgotten. That's how it had always been.

Sometimes when Alec brought me to a john I was relieved. Because the john's didn't know me, they didn't care to know me. Jane and Alec had made it a point to know me very well. They knew everything about me. Where my hometown was, who my parents were, my middle name, my favorite color, my height, my weight. You named it they knew. Along with my weaknesses, they knew what made me really hurt.

Those john's knew jackshit about me. Which gave me some sort of power in my head. They couldn't truly control, not like they thought they could.

I watched Jane muck around with her make up for the next few hours. Sitting still and silent I watched her naked from the bed, my back still pressed up to the headboard. It was routine for me to stay there now. Where else would I go? What else would I do? Felix was probably outside guarding the door. He would love to have the chance to knock me around.

On so many occasions Alec had used it as a scared tactic. Felix was big and scary and he always had a face made of stone. Alec never did let Felix touch me though. He said I was not Felix's and that just had Felix chomping at the bit. I shuddered pushing Felix out of my head as my thoughts took a turn for the worse.

Jane seemed aware and she quickly finished her makeup and stood. "Up, now." Her voice was harsh and I quickly followed orders. She pointed to my things and waved her hand. I grabbed them and walked quietly into the bathroom leaving the door as it was, open. I did my business on the toilet while shrugging on my bra and my flimsy little blue dress. It left just enough to the eye Alec said. To hell with that.

I quickly took the business card from my sock and shoved it into my shoe inconspicuously, knowing full well that Jane could be watching me. I pulled on my other shoe and stood, flushed and walked out of the bathrooms the heels already making me wince in pain.

Jane was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and holding the newspaper in a nice summer dress. She looked quite domestic that was until she looked over at me and her eyes slid up and down my frame. I was used to it, but it still made me feel like a piece of meat. The look of lust, delirious desire. All I really am is a meal of wheels to them.

She set down her coffee and folded the newspaper. "Good. Let's go." I didn't ask questions I just followed in my unforgivable heels. Felix was indeed sitting outside the apartment at a tiny alcove meant for some sort of hostess. He could never pass for that kind of person. He and his stony face walked in front of us, down the stairs and out into muggy Seattle. It was drizzle now, it hadn't been this morning. At least I didn't think it was.

He walked up to an SUV parked in front of the large brick building, he held the door for me first and not because his mama raised him right. He was on his guard since I flew the coop last time. He wouldn't let it happen on his watch. After I was in her help Jane in, offering his hand and carefully closing her door before walking around and sliding into the driver's seat.

And off we were.

10 minutes later we stopped at a ritzy hotel in the smack dab middle of the city. Felix and Jane both walked me in. Jane spoke with a man in a fine tux, almost as fine as Alec's. I bet he didn't sell girls to buy that tux. He stepped up to me and Felix led him to a room. The man in the tuxedo stepped in first and then I did. Felix shut the door behind me and I knew he would be out there for the next however long the guy wanted. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was never going to make this easy for them.

Sadly they always seemed to like it more that way.

 **I do realize it's super slow right now and I'm going to try and pick it up. Maybe I'll fit more content per chapter soon.**

 **I've been feeling really into this but this story wasn't given much thought before it was started. I'll keep trying to let the ball roll.**

 **Anybody with me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quickly I'd like to say that I took a look at my first fanfic at like 4 am today and thought, I need to do something with this. It could be really good. So I plan to revise that story in my free time. While this story is my main priority, I'm having too much fun with it too stop. The ideas are just pouring out.**

 **I picked up a bit on the story in this chapter. All errors are on me, sometimes I don't look as close as I should.**

 **Thank you Robin and lovinmich for the first reviews. x**

 **All rights go to the respective parties.**

 **Hope you like.**

I woke up with my body aching all over. Crud. I opened my heavy eyelids and turned my head to the side. Mr. Hunter was asleep sprawled out on half of the bed and facing away from me. The sounds coming from his mouth were the only reason I believe he really was asleep.

I looked around at the room now, not having been given the time to a few hours before. I paused when my eyes hit the door. Where was Felix? He usually came to bring another john. I looked back over and he was indeed the man in the tuxedo from earlier this morning. Was it still even morning?

Fuck Bella, you're losing it.

I turned towards the wall, facing away from Mr. Hunter. Maybe I too could get some more sleep. It was useless though. I stared across the room at the intricate chestnut molding for what seemed like hours, tracing the small almost undefinable patterns. Finally my eyes slowly drifted downward and I was grateful for it until something caught my eye.

I was wide awake again.

I stared at the knob protruding from the side wall and through a glance at the door I had come in hours before. Had that always been there? I wanted to smack myself, of course it was always there. I just hadn't noticed it before. Maybe it led to a back emergency exit. Fancy places like this had to have something like that.

I forced myself up into a sitting position and took one look at Mr. Hunter. Dirty fuck would be eating shit if I got out. The thought brought a smile to my lips. I was surprised I could still do that.

Grabbing my shoes and slipping into my dress I hoped to god that it was an exit. Thinking of how stupid I could possibly be, I opened the door. From the light coming from the hotel room I could see a set of spiraling stairs. Up or down, a stupid question. I was about to leave when I stopped to think. Thinking's always good.

I put my shoes down and walked over to a pile of fancy linens. I dug around till I pulled a wallet from a fine set of pants. 3 large bills were sitting in the fold. Jackpot. Thanks for the cash James.

I scurried back to the secret exit, closing the door gently before flying down the stairs.

 _Free again._

The stair case happen to lead to walk looked like an employee only room. There were large sets of lockers around me. Hoping that I would go unnoticed I made my way between the lockers towards another door but an open locker caught my eyes. There were jeans and a T-shirt inside the locker. I did a double take. I couldn't leave in this flimsy dress and a pair of heels when the clothes I needed sat right before me.

I changed and shoved my heels and dress in between the wall and another locker where I had found some socks that were not so fresh and some old sneakers. But I seriously wasn't complaining. The clothes were a bit baggy but I really didn't mind. I loved the feeling of being covered up.

The next door led me to a small hall. One door said lobby in big bold letters, the other had an exit sign hanging above it glowing. I swallowed, wishing I would have found a hoodie so I could hide my face and hair. They probably had someone sitting outside in the car. They would notice me.

Everyone notices someone that looks like me.

Well then I just can't look like myself then can I?

After putting up my hair with one of the shoelaces I used the other as a belt. I smudge at my make up with a towel in another locker trying to hurry along. Like I wanted to be found still in the fucking hotel.

I stepped out into a clear sunny day. My face lit up instantly and I wondered how odd my face would look with the yellow bruises that were slowly fading away. I pushed the thought out of my head and forced myself not to shove my hands into my pockets. I was supposed to look normal, or as normal as possible in my case. I kept my face relatively kind and walked down the street with what I was wishing looked like purpose. Women walked with purpose right?

I sighed heavily feeling a bit overwhelmed. Then my eyes hit the rear of a black SUV. I tried to play it cool and walked away from it up the street as my heart made its way up into my throat. I wanted to vomit it out as my head began to pound to the beat.

I made it maybe 2 miles away and my heart was still in my throat and my feet were starting to burn. I had never spent so much time upright, let alone walking. I was searching for a phone booth first, but I pushed the idea off at how public I would be. Instead I made my way towards the edge of town, repeating a rich, kind lady's number as I walked.

I really didn't like the idea at the time of throwing away the business card but it was a good call. I already knew the number, it was etched into the back of my eyelids in the small bolded font. Plus if I was caught again Jane would find it, I know she would. She was smarter than Alec.

I stopped at a small park with a playground at one end and a ball field at another. I sat closer to the ball field forcing myself to sit in the shade so I would be less noticeable, though I longed for the warm rays of the sun to flush my pale skin.

There was some sort of commotion on the ball field, two men were having at it. One was much bigger than the other, like tank sized. I wanted to laugh at the scenario as they all seemed to get in on the action. They were pointing fingers and yelling and swatting and hands, leaving their gloves and bats unattended in the short, tufty grass. All but one. Her presence was what had me choking on my laughter and holding back tears.

 **A bit cliffy maybe. Do you know who it is?**

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me your thoughts.**

 **Also, I've decided I will try and continue to post on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. I've been writing ahead before posting chapters so I have a bit of a head start (I hope) if I get busy or just don't feel inspired enough.**

 **Sorry for the long ANs, just giving a heads up to you lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really do not mean to make you guys wait so long. Three days in a row of updating is the easiest thing for me to do. I will however, post whenever I get the chance. This probably won't happen often.**

 **Thank you for the love and encouragement. It makes continuing much easier. x**

 **All rights go to the respective parties.**

Out of all the places I could've picked to stop I had stopped here. Was it fate? Destiny? I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked on, awestruck.

Her copper hair shimmered brighter than I had remembered. She was almost glowing through my vison. That may have just been the fact that my eyesight was clouded by tears. Traitors. I wiped at my eyes to remove the wetness though none had fallen. I was at least grateful for that.

She was standing there in what looked like a baseball uniform, her hands on her hips. But her face didn't fit her posture. I thought maybe she was angry. What I saw was her smiling ear to ear at the others. I didn't know what to think. Other than that maybe she was as good as had thought she was.

She must have had enough of it though because she tugged on one of the men's arms. He instantly withdrew himself from the miniature storm and began to speak with her. He was wearing a uniform with the same colors but they were flip flopped. They were on opposing sides but something told me that didn't matter.

She had her hands on his sides and was talking up to him, a loving look on her face.

He looked good. His blond hair was slicked back and his uniform clung to his toned form. Good for Esme. He seemed like a good guy. Of course anyone could seem good. My mind went back to that day I had been running away from Esme. The corners of her card had been digging into the palm of my hand when Alec had grabbed hold of me.

He must have seemed like the most loving person to any onlookers. Such a great actor, Alec. I scowled.

However, Esme seemed to trust this man. Just then she lifted herself onto her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips before walking away from him and going over to a line of bags. Lucky, hot bastard turn back to the group that was still bickering wildly. I wished I could make out what was being said, it really did look interesting. At least to me.

Blondie gave a shout and the group suddenly dispersed into two groups, all of them had their head ducked down as they made their way towards Esme and ruffled through belongings. I felt a tang of anxiety as they all began to walk away, the man leading followed by the big, brawny one and another stalky one. I hadn't noticed him before, his hair was the color of honey and the ends were kissing his shoulders as he walked. He had his hand on Blondie's shoulder. Following them was the smaller man with coppery hair, a pixie clinging to his arm. And next to them was a model with long, almost white hair. Her eyes were on the playground. She was smiling.

I wonder if she had a kid somewhere or maybe she just wanted one.

I didn't give the idea anymore thought as I saw Esme alone packing up a duffel bag. When would I ever get another chance to talk to her face to face? I didn't have to call her if she was right in front of me.

Right in front of me.

She was staring in my direction. She was staring at my face. She probably thought I was some creep watching her from under a tree. She could probably barely see me right now. Esme stood and she squinted her eyes. I near bolted as she took a few steps toward me. But again, this could be my only shot.

I put my big girl panties on and stood up, brushing my now sweaty hands on _my_ jeans. Damn, what if she forgot about me? She probably doesn't even remember me.

Despite the doubts in my head I walked towards her slowly, my hands glued to my sides. I couldn't stare at her directly, afraid I would chicken out and run, and I didn't look up until I saw her shoes in my vision. She was wearing real cleets. Badass.

I was 6 feet away from her now and recognition was written all over her face. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Hello." I nearly lost it as the words came out of her mouth. She sounded the same as she did the day she had stepped up to offer me help in that damn coffee shop, concerned and kind and caring. All in one word. I refused to fall apart here and now. That could always wait.

'Hi' was the lame reply I came up with and spouted without much thought. It came out scratchier than I wanted it to. My throat was raw, I sounded sick. Looking up at her now, she had her head cocked to the side with the same look of pain marking her beautiful features.

That would be my fault.

She lifted up a hand and maybe thought better of it as she lowered it back down. I decided to continue to talk, to try and ask for help. But in the back of my mind I was waiting for Jane. She would pull up at any minute and take me away.

"I'm Bella…Swan." I swallowed. "You gave me your card and I didn't get a chance to tell you that." I trained my eyes on her face, afraid that if I looked away my eyes would meet someone else's. Someone not so nice.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." She smiled and stepped closer to me, holding out a hand as if I was a skittish animal. Which made sense, I did run away from her like hell was on my heels the first time and all she had done was say hi and give me some paper. Damn paper kind of saved my life. "Bella. Are you alright?"

I swallowed again. Damn cotton in my throat. I guess it took me too long to reply because she stepped closer and reached out to touch my arm. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm… no. Yes. Just this." I pointed to my face where it was still an ugly shade of yellow-ish green. That was a lie, it hurt everywhere. I continued. "But it's just that I can't go back again… They'll kill me if I go back. They will kill me" Maybe that had been too harsh. I don't want Esme to get hurt because of me. I was shaking my head and then remembered my surroundings. My head whipped around, checking every face I could in desperation. Now would be the time that they would show up but it was all clear.

Esme had removed her hand from my arm and I felt a pang in my chest. She didn't want to get pulled into this. I should've known. But in a split send, my hand was in hers. I couldn't speak.

"Bella will you come with me?" All I could do was nod my head, and hope and pray as I followed her. I checked every face half a dozen times as Esme and I made our way to the parking lot with her bag. It still looked clear.

The people who had been bickering in the outfield before, were watching us closely as we came towards the. I could feel their eyes on me, looking over me and I nestled into Esme's side. I'm glad she didn't seem to mind.

"Do they know that you're gone, Bella?" Her voice had startled me, as calm as it had been. She gave me an apologetic look. I shook my head.

"When I left him, he was asleep. I took this from him. The clothes are from a locker." I showed her the bills and she nodded at them, I couldn't understand the meaning of the look she had on her face. Was she disapproving of my actions?

When we got to the asphalt of the parking lot she slowed down and turned to me, speaking softly. "Bella, I want to take you somewhere. We'll talk. I want you safe."

I felt tears springing into my eyes. Fuck me. I wiped at them viciously and inhaled deeply to calm myself. Better. I nodded because I knew if I spoke all of it would have been blubbery bullshit. She didn't need to see that.

She pointed to the group she had been playing ball with. "That's my family. For protection I'm going to ask some of them to come along."

I felt uneasy now. Despite the Esme I thought she was, she could be just like Alec and Jane. But what choice did I really have? She could help me. If I ran again, Jane would find me.

She would find me, and she would kill me.

* * *

It was Esme, Blondie, and me sitting at a table in a nice little burger joint. All of us had coffee between our hands, sitting silently with the weight of the situation on our shoulders. Blondie had turned out to be in fact, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband. The rest of the group I had seen before were her kids, which I found odd. Esme couldn't be that old. I didn't know who any of the 'kids' were. It was only Dr. Cullen who Esme had introduced to me in the silent car ride here.

She said it was better to talk in public, but for safety she had her sons sitting outside on a bench. At least the thought of them protecting them, maybe us, was nice. Except that Felix could easily take her sons down. Her son-in-law could probably last longer than the other two, but Felix was heartless and the bastard sitting outside never stopped grinning. Like life was a big joke.

It actually kind of is, if you're a sadist or something.

While I was in my head I heard a dainty throat clear. My eyes flickered to Esme's face. She was staring at me, measuring me.

After I had told her and her husband about the first time I ran and the severe beating for doing it, Esme had made it clear that if they wanted to find me they would. I believed her. After all, Jane could walk into a shelter at anytime and I knew that they would check the hospitals. It all stung but it was the reality of the situation, of my situation and anyone else's that walked this road.

Esme had immediately tried to take back her words and her husband also tried to soothe the hurt but I understood. Why would they risk their good lives, and their children's lives for someone like me? I was just sitting here in shock, waiting for them to tell me to leave. I knew that they would be polite about it. That wouldn't make it hurt any more than it already would, right? I felt doomed. My vision became blurrier and I felt a hand shadow my own as I clung to the coffee mug in my hand.

I had to remember that they didn't owe me anything. I was nothing to them and I would only put them in danger.

"Bella?" I shut my eyes tight and I waited for her to tell me to leave. I waited for what felt like a lifetime. "Bella, will you come home with us? You will be safe there. We will protect you."

I blinked. And I blinked again. I didn't hear her right. I heard what I wanted to hear. Or was it what I wanted to hear? I looked up at her, tears were falling down my face and I felt like such a child. I'm allowed to show feeling now and again though right? I am human after all. I tried to talk to her, to ask why but I couldn't even get out the one word. I couldn't see their faces anymore.

Were they regretting asking such a question after seeing me fall apart in public? I was sure that every eye was trained on the girl having a break down over her coffee. They were probably going to make a break for it before I noticed. Just as the thought occurred, I felt a pair of arms around me. They were strong but they didn't hurt and it gave me relief. I cried some more and then I started bobbing my head up and down.

I didn't even tell myself to do it and again I thought, this could be a trap and I could end up in hell all over again. But the look I was getting from Esme, her face next to mine told a different story. One of love and understanding.

I believed she could help me. I mean who knew, maybe she really could.

I don't know what Dr. Cullen had been doing while Esme was holding me but when my vision cleared up, I saw him just returning to the table. I narrowed my eyes at him and he seemed to notice my suspicion and laid a stub of paper on the table. It was a receipt. I immediately felt terrible for doubting him.

If Esme trusted him then he had to be good.

Esme helped me up onto my feet and kept an arm wrapped around me as we made our way out, the doctor trailing behind. I tried not to let that bother me too much as we exited the building but I nearly jumped out of my skin when a large hummer came to a screeching halt only three feet away from us.

I couldn't quite catch my breath and Esme ushered me reassuringly into the car, scowling at the driver in what I think I pegged correctly as disapproval.

"Emmett, be easy on the tires and be easy on the nerves." She gave him another look through the rearview mirror. Instead of replying he looked at me through the mirror and offered a huge grin. What was making this fucker so happy? The question brought on unwanted thoughts. And a car door shutting brought me back to the present. I buckled myself in, as did Esme beside me.

She tried to keep her hands off me I could tell, which I was grateful for, partially. Too many hands had touched me without permission and plenty of those hands had belonged to women. However I knew, or thought I knew that Esme truly meant well and she wanted me to know I was safe.

I slumped in my seat and felt like a shitty person as Esme gave her hands a look I was beginning to know well, one of pain and frustration. I hoped I could stop giving her reason to feel such a way. Her face was made for smiles and laughter. I leaned towards her a bit and let my temple rest against her shoulder. Would that help?

Glancing up, I figured it had because Esme had a new found smile on her face, and she was staring down at me.

Was that love I thought I saw?

 **Was it clear that I gave the lovely nickname of Blondie to dear Carlisle?**

 **Not too bad, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's really nice to know you guys are liking the story.**

 **All rights go to the respective parties.**

I said when I first met Esme that she had to be living good. Living good seemed like a drastic understatement for how she really lived. They must be royalty.

The Cullen's home, if it can even be called that, was built in the middle of the forest in a small town where it rained a lot. There was a bubbling spring to the right surrounded by a meadow. And large trees surrounded the left and front side of the house, making a layer of dense foliage. Just over the roof of the 'house' you could see the peak of a…bluff?

The house was four stories high with multiple balconies and a larger deck in front, not to mention the windows every-fucking-where. It oddly fit into the scenery despite looking so modern.

Man, what a find.

I was pretty caught up in looking at the house and the surrounding area because when Esme laid a delicate hand on my shoulder I barely felt it. Emmett had parked right in front of the mansion and had disappeared behind the vehicle while Carlisle came around and opened my door.

He held his hand out to help me get out of the vehicle. What a gentlemen. I knew he probably was truly trying to help but I ignored his gesture and climbed out by myself. Surprisingly so, I did it without falling on my face. Point for Bella.

As the Doc helped his wife out of the car two more vehicles came up the drive. My jaw must've hit the sidewalk as a sleek black muscle car pulled pass us and into the garage, followed by a yellow, shimmering Porsche.

These people were loaded. So uhm, what the hell was I doing here?

I had never felt more out of place as Esme led me inside the white giant. Everything was clean and spotless and cost a fortune. I felt like a dirty invader. Maybe this was all a mistake.

Esme pulled me from my thoughts as she led me into a wide room with dark furnishing, the room itself was painted white. A large sectional was placed in one corner and that was where she led me to.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, I know you must be hungry." I sat down on the corner of a cushion and sunk right into the fabric. It was so damn comfy. She handed me a sleek looking remote. "Bella, is there anything you'd like?" I shook my head slowly and watched her walk out of the room.

I felt a bit vulnerable sitting in the large room by myself. What if someone came in and saw me on the sofa? Would they throw me out without asking Esme about me?

My heart sank into my stomach as I mulled the topic over. Maybe Esme was regretting bringing me here. Maybe she would let them throw me out. I tried to think back to the route. Fuck, I didn't even know where here was. I hadn't asked a single question in the car.

I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest. I was getting anxious. I pulled up my feet and laid back into the sofa. It was so warm and welcoming I couldn't help but curl up against it. I forgot that I was still wearing shoes and I pulled them off slowly and set them on the hard wood flooring. Sorry Esme.

I nestled into the soft material of the couch and already felt myself drifting off within seconds. I wanted to push myself up and off the couch, I wanted to stay awake. But every muscle, every bone in my body was shutting down. I pulled the remote to my chest as I let sleep take over.

* * *

Esme's POV

I was making a sandwich for Bella when Rosalie and Alice strode in through the garage door. I place a finger against my lips and they nodded coming up to the island counter. I waited to answer questions until I had finished making the sandwich and set it aside.

I knew they were all eager to hear what had happened.

"We have a guest, she might be staying for a while. Family meeting in 5." The both of them nodded and I picked up the plate with Bella's sandwich on it as the boys came in the front door. I didn't want them all to scare poor Bella but they beat me to the arch way. I looked around them and saw sleeping Bella. She had herself curled into a ball, the TV remote wrapped in her arms.

I didn't fight the smile that surfaced on my face. I stepped back into the kitchen, Carlisle and the rest on my heels. I put away the sandwich and then turned to Emmett. We'll put her in the guest room at the top of the stairs.

He knew what I was asking him and the grin he wore faltered for only a split second as he followed me into the living room. He picked her up in his arms as carefully as he could and carried her up the stairs. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for Bella. They were the first thing I had seen.

I was rushing back to the guest room, worried that Bella would wake up in Emmett's arms, or in a bed with only Emmett in the room. When I returned though he was pulling the covers over her and setting a glass of water on the night stand.

I smiled at his and rested a hand on his forearm in thanks before he retreated. I placed the clothes on the nightstand behind the glass and took the diner receipt out of my pocket. I wrote a little note on the back and propped it up against the clothes so she would see it.

I sighed softly and looked down at the fragile girl in the bed. She looked so young. I turned on the lamp in the corner of the room on the way out. She wouldn't wake up in complete darkness.

I closed the door quietly on my way out and walked back down the stairs to find my whole family waiting for me. Carlisle came up to me and planted a kiss on my forehead while wrapping his arms around me.

I cleared my throat and looked at all of their faces. They were eager and concerned and maybe just a little scared. It was all understandable. I had them waiting for hours to find out what was going on. It seemed that Rose couldn't help herself anymore.

"Whatisgoingon?" The words came out all at once and I put my hand up as they all started to talk, trying to find answers.

"Bella's going to be staying with us for a while. I don't know how long but I want her to feel safe here. She's scared and she hurt. I want you all to respect her and her space. We don't know what will set her off." I knew that that wasn't all they wanted to know but I knew Bella would feel safer if they didn't know everything about her.

"You didn't bring her to a shelter." It wasn't a question. I looked at my son and shook my head. Edward stood stock still and stared at me. I knew it was hard for them to see women in bad places, it would be harder to see her in our home but Bella would be safe here.

"I ran into her before Edward. She looked bad then, that was two months ago. The same bruise is on her face." He seemed to recoil at my words. It was just as hard for him to hear about it as it was for him to see it. Rosalie put her arm around her brother's shoulders and he nodded his head and stared at me. His eyes were full of pain. I stepped out of my husband's hold and hugged my son. He wrapped his arms around me for only a moment then I released him and looked at the rest of my family. They all had variations of the same look.

"If I had dropped her off at a shelter or a hospital they would have found her in days. This way she has a chance, she's a fighter." They were all listening to me, but their eyes were trained on objects around the room. "Make her feel at home." That's all that I had left in me.

Heads nodded slowly. Emmett had Rosalie wrapped up in his arms now and she was wiping tears away. Alice was nodding her head solemnly, holding onto Jasper's hand. He was staring at Carlisle. I let go of Edward and Jasper turned to give me a curt nod as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. They all dispersed throughout the house.

We were in a lull. I knew my kids supported me and my actions. I just hoped that they would do the same for Bella. Carlisle took me by the hand and gently pulled me to his chest.

"Bella was lucky you found her." He mumbled as he lifted my chin and a single tear fell from my eye. "I'm so proud of you." I gave my husband a watery smile. He stood by me in everything, he would stand by me in this.

More importantly though, he was willing to stand by Bella too.

 **What did you think?**

 **Did you like a little insight? I can't wait to share the backstories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights go to the respective parties.**

Edward's POV

Jasper and Alice had led me off shaking in my shoes. I loved what Esme did for women, but Bella reminded me so much of my mother. I shook my head and Alice looked up at me in concern. I hated making people sad, I hated losing control like that.

I brushed both of them off as they entered the library. I didn't want to be trapped in a room with them. Jasper would ask questions and Alice would try to console me. That's not what I wanted right now. I wanted to be alone.

As soon as they closed the door I slipped out the patio door and walked up the hill in the backyard. I kept my back turned to the house the entire town. If any of my family were looking out the windows they would see me obviously. It was pointless to think I'd get away without being seen.

All I needed was a minute. I climbed over the hill and down the other side to shield myself from the lower floor windows of the house. Some privacy is better than no privacy. I took a seat in the tall, wild grass and ran my hands through it, gathering my thoughts.

I had had dropped my composure while Esme had been talking about the girl, Bella. Seeing her next to Esme in the parking lot, seeing her attitude towards strangers reminded me so much of the woman who had raised me. She was scared and alone. Unlike my mom though, Bella had someone looking out for her. Someone who cared. Tears sprung to my eyes as I was reminded of my childhood and I wiped my face off with the shirt I was wearing. I was probably worrying Esme, being gone for so long.

The sun was setting as I made my way to the top of the hill and looked over the house. The kitchen light was on, so was a bedroom light. I looked a bit closer and I could see a face peering out the glass at me. There was no doubt that Bella couldn't see me. Her eyes were boaring into my flesh. I nervously made my way down the hill conscious that she was watching my every move.

By the time I made it into the back yard her face had disappeared and my face was pink with embarrassment. I entered through the same door I had left from and walked into the brightly lit kitchen. Mom was over the stove stirring something in a large pot and Emmett was chopping veggies. They both looked up at me.

Mom wiped her hands off on her apron and Emmett gave me his infamous grin. It looked forced. Mom put a hand on my shoulder to draw my attention back to her.

"Could you tell everyone that supper's nearly done, Edward?" She gave me a knowing smile and I nodded my head. "They're in Carlisle's study."

I made my way upstairs passing the guest room up the stairs. The door was open. I knocked on the door and Alice opened it. I opened my mouth to tell her about dinner as she flung the door open but I stopped. The words caught in my mouth as I saw Bella. She was sitting in a chair, her shirt up. Her stomach was marred with bruises and scars. I couldn't imagine the torment she had gone through in receiving them.

Carlisle was poking her lower abdomen gently and taking notes blindly with his other hand. Every time I removed my eyes from her body they sprang back seconds later. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears.

Alice must've realized her mistake because she stepped into my view, blocking out Bella's midsection, and rested her hands on my chest. "What is it Edward."

"Dinner, it's done." My voice was void of emotion and Alice just stared at me. I wasn't sure what else to do other than leave.

"Thank you, Edward." It was Rose. She nodded in my direction and stood waiting for Bella as Carlisle finished his notes. He was mumbled as he turned away from Bella.

I didn't want to know the extent of her injuries so I turned around and walked down stairs gathering my composure as I went. By the time I stepped onto the main floor I was my usually self on the outside. I would tuck those thoughts away for a later date.

Dinner was quiet but friendly. Bella was nestled between Esme and Rosalie. She didn't seem intimidated by any of us and that made me feel better. I did wonder what she thought of the barrel of a man we called Emmett. I had seen her glancing around at all of us as she ate her food. Like a stray dog, afraid that someone would snatch away her chow.

I winced at my own analogy, she wasn't a dog. I set down my fork having ruined my appetite, I had a bad taste in my mouth. Jasper gave me a way ward glance and set his fork down as well. The rest of the family continued to make small talk with Bella but her eyes were glued to me and Jasper.

Drawing attention as always, Emmett pushed away from the table to stand wearing his usual attire which was of course a stupid-ass grin. "We're leaving. Ed here promised to buy us drinks." He patted me on the shoulder and Jasper nodded. Emmet came around the side of the table, careful not to startle Bella and gave my sister a quick kiss before yelling for the two of us to hurry. Jasper got a nod from Alice and I kept my eyes off of Esme and Carlisle. It was clear that I had drew their attention.

I felt horrible for disrupting dinner and more so for interrupting Bella's first dinner with us. I hope that I would make it up to my parents and her and the girls. Jasper and I stood and said apologies to everyone. I would have to apologize to my brothers after this too.

We were in Emmett's silver Hummer speeding down our long driveway. Jasper had let me take the front seat and he was leaning forward, his forearms on the center console. He's the one who broke the silence.

"Ed, do you want to talk about it?" I could feel his eyes on the side of my face and I turned away trying to calm my hyper-sensitive nerves. I hadn't been this worked up in years.

"I don't know what I can say."

"Tell me how you feel then." He really should have considered being a psychiatrist.

"I'm angry. That's all I feel." I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to share the extent of my anger with Emmett beside me. He was a good guy but talking about my feelings in front of him made things awkward between us.

"Carlisle suggested that you see Zafrina, just so you have someone to talk to."

"I don't want to talk to her or any other doctor. I'm fine, really. You're all acting like this has never happened before."

"Esme's never brought someone home. She's staying Edward. I think it would be best."

"I'll think about it." My blood was boiling.

Finally Emmett turned off the car. We were in front of the small bar in the middle of Forks. I slid out of the car along with my brothers. We took seats at the bar and watched an on-going stream of sport teams on TV.

I drank and laughed and drank some more. Women seemed to appear from nowhere and lure me into the dark corners in the bar, which weren't few. I had lost all self-control by the time Emmett and Jasper were dragging me out of the bar with a bloody nose. Some jerk had slugged me because his girlfriend had been drooling over me. I couldn't help that she was staring at me.

I was tossed into the back seat and I could hear Emmett talking with someone outside. It was the guy who hit me. What a dick. I reached for the door handle but the door wouldn't budge. What the hell? I pushed on it harder but it was no use. I laid down on the back seat and closed my eyes.

Jasper was yelling at me and shaking my shoulder. I growled and pushed him off but he was still shaking me.

"Fuck off." I reached for my pillow but it wasn't there. I sat up quickly, knocking Jasper away. "The hell?"

"We're home, Ed." I looked at him confused and the saw the car door behind him. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I nodded my head. We headed inside quietly, seeing Carlisle sitting in the living space. Well shit.

"Edward I wanted to say-" I walked past him and slumped up the stairs. I could hear Jasper stopping him. I wanted to feel bad, but I didn't feel anything. I was just tired. I paused at the door at the top of the steps. I couldn't make it up the next flight.

Nobody would mind if I slept in the guest room right? I opened the door and left the light off, pulling off my shoes lazily. Why was this so difficult?

I finally got my shoes off and I walked over to the spare bed falling onto it. But it wasn't right. Something was under the covers. I ran my hand over the covers, feeling sleep overwhelm me. I would figure it out tomorrow. I turned my head to rest it on the pillow when something hard connected with my face. I rolled over and off the bed, holding my already bloody nose.

What the fuck?


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Bella, here we go.**

 **All rights go to the respective parties.**

Bella POV

I woke with something heavy on top of me and my eyes snapped open. Someone heavy. Had it all been a dream, was I underneath James in that damn ritzy hotel? Tears sprung to my eyes and I turned my head to look at Mr. Hunter.

Since when did he have copper hair? I looked around the room and found myself back wonderland. Except that my wonderland didn't consist of having men on top of me. I could feel his hand trailing down onto my thigh, I didn't think. My fist connected with what I hoped was his face and I felt his weight leave the bed. There was a low thud.

I jumped up onto my feet on the other side of the grand bed, prepared for a fight. All I could hear was the groaning of copperhead on the other side of the bed. He thought I was just a whore he could crawl into bed with, well he would think twice next time.

I was ready to give him the beat down of the century when there was a knock on the door. I could hear copperhead mumbling about something broken. I could have cared less until the door was opened and the light flickered on seamlessly.

I ran towards the door waiting for another attacker but it was Esme. She looked concerned and confused and all I could do was point to the side of the bed. I looked now to see it was her son with copper hair. He was on the floor, his hand over his face and blood oozing between his fingers. Dirty fuck deserved more than that.

I wanted to be upset and I wanted to hit him some more but he looked lost. His eyes were flicking from me to the bed then to his mother. He sure could act. Before I could blink twice he was on his feet his hands in front of him and he was shaking his head.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was panicking and back up against the wall. Someone came up behind me, it was Alice. She gently placed her hands on my shoulders as if I was a skittish animal. I didn't know what was going on. Were they making me leave because I had hit him?

Alice led me out of the room and into another one farther down the hall, I could still hear copper head apologizing profusely. She sat me in an armchair as Rosalie followed into the room and closed the door. Copper head's voice disappeared. Rose kneeled down in front of me and placed her hands on my knees. I wasn't sure what to think of the gesture but I didn't refuse. She was looking at me the way Esme had earlier, her head cocked to the side.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't answer her so I nodded my head. "Bella, I need you to tell me if my brother did anything to you." Wait what? She was taking my side in this? I glanced over and saw Alice watching me through the mirror on the wall. They were on my side… But he was their brother. I looked back at Rosalie and stood up from the chair.

"He didn't do anything." I said confidently.

"I had a few drinks, I forgot she was there. I didn't mean it." I could hear him yelling from the hall and other muffled voices were drowning him out. Rosalie was staring at the door over her shoulder as she stood up.

"I'm tired." It was all I said as I walked out of the room and back to the spare. Rosalie didn't say anything but Alice offered her bed to me. I closed my door to block out the voices and walked over to the bed.

After sometime I crawled across the sheets and curled up but I couldn't sleep. My mind kept replaying his hands fumbling over my body. It gave me the chills. His hands had been on me, how could he had missed me there. I laid there staring at the ceiling for ages before my eyelids began to drop. I welcomed sleep with open arms.

Edward, formerly known as copper head was nowhere to be seen for the next few weeks. Esme told me that he was taking some time to work on his music. He was a pianist. I wondered though, if he was gone because of me. Obviously he had left the night that I had slugged him for feeling me up, but I thought maybe he was just at work.

I had wanted an explanation but no one seemed to want to give me one. To fill in the next few weeks Esme and the girls had brought me shopping. It was a dreadful thing but finally I had what they all thought was a decent amount of clothes. I had seen the receipt though, it all had costed a pretty penny. I wouldn't have minded Good Will however that might've cramped their style. Rose had me helping out in the kitchen every once in a while but everyone seemed tense and reserved. Carlisle and Jasper were polite and kind and Emmett made jokes but it all seemed strained to me. They were keeping a distance like they were afraid I would say something or do something.

Was it my fault? Had I broken up their family because of what I had done? But… I hadn't done anything, I mean, besides punching Edward in the face.

I was helping Alice fold clothes when we heard some sort of commotion in the front room. Alice shrugged her shoulders but I wasn't convinced. I stepped away, telling her I was going to grab a glass of water. She offered to get it for me but I kindly refused, I could do it myself.

I had to go through the entire house to get to the front door, when I got there Carlisle and Esme were speaking in hushed voices with Mr. Copperhead himself.

 **Not as much as I wanted it to be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since August 24th I haven't been receiving proper stats. I don't know how many people are actually into my little story here so I'm not quite sure if I will continue. I'm going to see how this group of updates go over and then we'll go from there. x**

 **All rights go to their respective parties.**

 **Bella.**

I didn't know what else to do other than stare at him. Had he always been that scrawny? Esme placed her hands on his face, she looked hurt. I wanted to say something, this wasn't right. Because of me Edward had had to leave his own home, his family. They had told me it was better, that they wanted me to feel safe here but I wasn't their family.

He was.

His head had turned in my direction and stopped. I tried to meet his gaze, there was so much I was bubbling to say. He took a few steps back towards the door and I bolted forward at him. I wouldn't be having that.

They all seemed surprised when I grabbed onto Edward's arm. I looked up at him and I could see the difference in the way he stood their. He was tense and reserved, his eyes searching, avoiding me. Maybe I wasn't the only victim here.

I had gotten myself worked up now, I felt like the shittiest person. My blood was boiling. I think Esme was talking to me but I couldn't hear more than a mumble, my thoughts were out of control. Instead of calming down or taking a breath I acted on my emotions.

I pushed Edward towards the door, my hands still on him. He was still so tense. Maybe he didn't like to be touched, maybe I was making him uncomfortable. He has n idea what I want. I flew away from him, putting my hands t my sides.

I seemed to startle everyone with my fast acting but I couldn't really help that. I knew what it was like to be touched and made uncomfortable. It had been my life for several years. I met Edward's gaze, he was now staring at me intently. I wanted him to know I was sorry.

"Bella-"

"Take me somewhere Edward." The words sounded so harsh, so commanding. He nodded his head. Maybe he figured I was going to lay into him. I didn't want to have to explain myself just yet to esme and Carlisle so I changed my actions to fit my words.

Edward gesture to the door while Esme made protest, saying we could all sit down and talk later, that maybe we shouldn't go alone. I just shook my head at her. I had no idea what she thought was going to happen. Did she think I was going to beat him up in some dark alley?

I just gave her what I thought was a sincere look as I walked down the front steps behind Edward. Always the gentlemen, he opened the door to his small, speedy silver to me. I slid in and buckled up while waiting for him to get in.

* * *

The drive was as quiet as the dead. Neither of us had spoken since we had left the mansion and I had no idea where we were headed but I wasn't going to ask. Edward seemed even more tense now. It could be the enclosed space and having to sit next to the person that had fucked up his life. I looked down at my hands. Is that how he saw me now? Did he hate me?

"Is this alright?" I looked up, too upset with myself to be frightened at his voice. We were in front of a little diner. I couldn't see what it was called. Check that, I didn't care. I nodded my head and he shut off the engine. Before he could make it around to my side I got out of the car and closed the door. It seemed to bother him that I got out without his help.

Maybe I should've let him help. Why can't I think of other people's feelings?

He held the door for me and I let him, I even offered the best smile I could to him which was more of a grimace than anything. He got us a table in the back and I just followed behind him trying to be polite.

I wasn't thinking of his feelings because I saw him as a bad person. But could he be a good person who made a mistake. His family defended him and I had never accused him. They thought he could never do that. They were wrong, anyone could do anything. Everyone is capable of doing something bad.

I was next to a table, Edward was on the other side of a chair, his hands on the back of it. I had accused this kind gentle creature of wanting to hurt me. Maybe I hadn't said it out right but i had hit him, I had gotten him kicked out. It was my fault for how he was feeling. Was I here to chew him out or was was I here to apologize?

"You were drunk." Maybe I should've been clearer. He was staring at me again, the intensity of the stare made me want to squirm. He gestured to the seat. I sat, he pushed me in towards the table before walking around to sit himself. A waiter walked by but Edward brushed him off and sent him scurrying away from us.

"Yes, I was. Would you believe that I was so drunk that I forgot you were sleeping in the spare room?" Would I? After all I had seen many nights where Alec would sleep on the bed oblivious to my presence. I nodded my head without giving it any other thought.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"You had every right. I made you uncomfortable and th-"

"No. Edward I'm sorry. I acted on instinct. You made a mistake and I did too." I winced. That was the second time I had interrupted him, he was being so nice. I couldn't even let him finish.

"I would never do anything like that. Ever." He was leaning across the table, looking me in the eyes. I wanted to trust him. He opened his mouth to say something else but then he snapped it shut. I waited, leaning farther across the table like him. I didn't want to say something and interrupt him again. "Bella... My mother, she went through something like you did." My brow furrowed. His mother? My eyes must have been the size of saucers.

"Esme?" My voice was squeaky. All I had to do was look at his face to realize how much pain he was in. I wanted to slap myself. His mother was abused, possibly raped and I had thought he was going to hurt me. I had made him feel like a monster. "Edward, will you tell me more?"

He didn't look up, he didn't move a muscle he just kept his eyes on the table cloth in front of him."So Esme helps people because she's been in the position herself..."

"She didn't have anyone but me. We were alone, no one accepted us. Esme doesn't want anyone to ever have to go through what she did alone." His brow was knit, his eyes sharp. He looked like he was concentrating on every word he spoke.

"She wasn't alone if you were with her." I was trying to console him, I think. I thought I was doing a pretty good job because he had a small smile on his face.

"I was a little shit of a child. What could I have done for her?" Well maybe I wasn't helping out. He brought his head up and gave me a frown. "I'm sorry. Did you know... You remind me of her, my mom, that's why I didn't want to be around you. It makes me so mad to see people beaten down and helpless. You're bold like her, you took care of yourself."

He moved the subject for a reason obviously. It was nice in a way, not having to talk about myself. It was kind of nice to hear someone else talk about their troubles, even if I couldn't do anything about it.

"Edward what's your last name."

"Cullen. When mom met Carlisle I was already nine. It'd been 3 years since she had left my father but when she married Carlisle I begged her to let me change my name. She said it was important to keep it, to change the meaning on the name. But i didn't want to be a Masen and I didn't want to make my dad's soiled name a good one. He wasn't good enough for it. I knew if I carried his name I would carry the shame my entire life. Esme and Carlisle let me change it and that was that. I've never regretted it."

 **Getting a little backstory in here. I think it works.**

 **Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, they make me want to continue writing.**

 **All rights to the respective parties.**

"That's kind of deep Edward." He blushed and I was taken aback. Of course, I knew that men could blush but I had never seen it. He was fiddling with a napkin when the waiter showed up again. Edward looked up at me. "Water please." Score one for Bella on politeness, score a thousand for Edward.

"Water as well." The waiter nodded and gave Edward a side long glance before walking away with more poise this time.

"Edward, what did you say to him before?" I lifted my chin in the direction the waiter had gone. Edward look at me, confused. He looked behind him at the waiter and then back at me. This could all be just an act.

"I just told him we needed a few minutes to talk." Was he lying to me? The way the words came out, they sounded too perfect. I sighed and nodded my head. You know, whatever. It's not really any of my business.

My mind went back to Esme. I couldn't picture Esme beaten up and bruised, I really didn't want to either. What about Edward? Did he see things, hear things? I could understand how hard it was for him when he had to leave. Why did I have to be so fucked up? I wish I wouldn't have hit him that night.

"Bella?" I looked up startled. It's stupid to say I didn't know I was crying but I really didn't. The waiter was back and he was leaning towards me. He was probably very confused at the entire situation he had witnessed. Edward said something to the waiter that made him leave and I heard Edward say my name once again.

I couldn't stay at his house, I couldn't take away his home like this. He was there first, he didn't deserve to be kicked out because of me.

"You're lucky to have them Edward, your family." I was going to get up, I was going to leave. Esme had given me some money, I always kept it in my sneakers. I could get on a bus and I could leave. It may be better for them then they wouldn't have to deal with me.

"So are you though Bella. Can't you see they care about you?" He looked at me in disdain, his hand on top of mine. He must have seen he had my attention because he continued. "You've made my family so happy. You've given them a kick start. My brothers and sisters adore you in every possible way. You're important to them. You're important to me."

The last part had my knees weak. Did he say what I think he said? I could feel my face getting warm and I pulled my hand away from his. I wasn't expecting that, I'd figured he wasn't mad at me for getting him kicked out of his home but this... He cared about me.

He looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He joined in and I relaxed back into my seat. When our laughter died down and passersby turned away he became serious again.

"Bella you were really beaten up when you got here." I tensed up and stared at him, my face void of emotion. He deserved to hear something didn't he? He had opened up to me, shared his past. He was only curious, right? I could tell him a little bit about myself.

"Alec and Jane hadn't been entirely forgiving when they had to hunt me down."

"Who are they exactly?" The mood had become very tight and tense. Edward's eyes wouldn't move from my face.

"They're my worst nightmares, my tormentors. They are everything I hate most. They are all of it and more." I didn't want to sound dramatic. It was all fact. I could see the pain Edward was in. Was he comparing it to his mother's experience. How relatable was Esme's story to my own?

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded my head. Edward got up from his chair and was run down by a man nearly twice his size. He was a giant. Edward fell back into the table, apologized, then stood up straight and looked over at me. He shrugged at me and seemed to think nothing of it.

He was almost naive. I shot out of my seat and had my eyes trained on the man. He was headed for the exit.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He was completely unaware. I made my way after the man, he was almost to the door now. I didn't exactly know how the hell I would do any damage to the guy if it came to a fight considering her was three heads taller than me.

"Bella."

"Your wallet Edward." I pointed ahead. Edward took a minute to realize what I was saying before he shot out of the diner faster than the speed of light. The waiter was walking behind me, grabbing at me now.

"You haven't paid! You can't just leave!" I tried to shrug him off but he was stuck to my arm like glue and he smelled like car oil.

I had to drag him out the door with me, that's where we found Edward. He was leaning over the bench outside the door. The waiter was still clinging to me and it was really getting on my nerves. When I felt his hands move from my arm I didn't take it anymore. I hit him square in the face and he fell to the ground with an _oof_.

Edward rain towards us and looked me over as if I was hurt. I could take care of myself, the guy had been half a foot shorter than me and as scrawny as a light pole. I nodded at his wallet and Edward held out a card to me. He looked baffled.

"I don't know why this is in here. I mean, I have some but this one is..." He didn't have to describe it to me. I could see it was crumpled and ripped and the top layer of the card was peeling off. But I still recognized the card. It had little raised letters on it. My heart was in my throat as I read the words.

 _Esme Cullen_

 **.Dun.**

 **I have big plans for this story. Still debating on an ending though.**

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's my birthday. Woot, I'm excited for cake. I wish I could share with all my readers.**

 **All rights go to the owners.**

Bella.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't move.

I could hear a siren blaring down the road until it finally pulled up in front of the diner. Someone must have called because of the commotion. Edward was on the phone now, he was inches away from me and he was talking fast, I couldn't make out a word.

His eyes were flashing this way and that. Scanning the area over and over. My breath caught for an instant, he was protecting me. I didn't know what to think. Should I be happy? I mean, I should be happy, grateful. I was to void of emotion though. I heard Edward cuss and I finally moved to look at him. I was shocked.

"Gentlemen don't swear." He smiled at me, a real smile and in an instant it was gone as a police officer cleared his throat. I remembered the waiter and glanced over. He was rolled back and forth on his back holding his face with both hands.

"Officer McCarty."

"Edward. Mind explaining?" He pointed a finger to the guy still whimpering on the ground. I had to look away.

"Someone stole my wallet. Bella noticed and we chased him out here. He-" Edward pointed at the waiter. "- Put his hands on Bella-" He then pointed to me. "-We really didn't get a chance to tell him what had happened. He wouldn't take his arms off her so she hit him."

The officer stood there for a few minutes nodding his head as he thought over what Edward had said. "You didn't catch him Edward? You're the fastest runner in Forks."

"I'm not faster than a car sir."

"No I reckon you're not that fast. Well I'll take care of him then. Are you alright miss?"

I pulled a smile onto my face, as hard as it was to. I didn't want to deal with the cops. He seemed to buy it and he went over to help the waiter onto his feet. Edward leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"He's Emmett's dad." I looked over at the officer and wondered how I didn't see it before. He was just an older version of the big goofy teddy bear I knew, same build and skin tone. Same everything really. Edward offered me a seat on the bench but I didn't want to sit down.

He was still begging me to take a seat when a car shot into the parking lot. It was a black car. Show's how much I know about cars. Oh, it had four doors too. Carlisle and Esme got out the car and came over to us, they were buzzing with anxiety. Behind them Alice and Jasper were getting out of the car, they were whispering to one another. I didn't even care.

Esme came up to me and hugged me tightly while Carlisle pointed to the man with the bloody nose next the Officer McCarty.

"That was all Bella." I glared at Edward. He made it sound like a bad thing.

"He put his hands on me." That's all I had to say to warrant myself a few curious looks. Jasper even slid me a high five behind his back. I'd never thought I would be congratulated by such sweet people for punching someone. Oops.

I looked at Edward. He was handing Esme the card and whispering in her ear. She had her arms around him and I could see the connection between them. It had totally different dynamics than the family did as a whole.

Alice came up to me and wrapped me in her dainty little arms. I hugged her back surprising both her and myself. She seemed happy to see Edward as well. She was like a bee the way she buzzed around him. Everyone seemed to energetic and it was making me feel a little dizzy.

Taking Edward's advice I sat down on the bench and was joined by Jasper.

"That guy has a broken nose." I didn't really think that was cool, Jasper didn't seem to think so either. He wasn't here to make me feel bad or to make me apologize. That was one of the best things about Jasper, he was so empathetic.

"I wouldn't have hit him if he would have let me go." I was whispering to myself mostly but I wanted Jasper to know. I didn't want them to think I was violent and unpredictable. I was just protecting myself.

Jasper seemed to know how I felt and he placed his hand on mine, gave it a squeezed and then stood up.

"Would you like to go home, Miss Bella?" He had as hand extended toward me and I grabbed it like a life line.

I'd never had a brother to look out for me before.

Before we could leave the diner a few more cruisers had pulled up, and I spent the next two hours recounting what had happened to several different deputies. This town didn't seem to get much action considering the buzz of excitement eminating from the officers.

When we were finally cleared Jasper sat me in the back of Carlisle's sleek black beast, Alice had wanted to ride with Edward. I hadn't protested, I was feeling a bit shaken from all the attention and the looks I was recieving from a few patrons of the diner.

I sat in the back of the car with Jasper as Edward pulled out of the parking lot. We were still waiting on Esme and Carlisle who were talking with Officer McCarty. Things had settled dow n and the waiter who I had slugged was leaving work for the day. I didn't want to be happy about hitting him but I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my face. He had had it coming.

Esme had Carlisle by the hand when they finally came up to the car. Esme settled into the driver seat while Carlisle walked around the car after closing her door. Such a gentlemen. Esme glanced back at me, smiling kindly before starting the car and backing out.

Finally.

I was relieved nothing had happened after the incident. Edward had paid for our water and there wasn't much of a problem except for that card.

It had been my card. I had thrown it away at the hotel. I had thrown it away in a locker room. Someone had found it and then someone found me. I tried to stay as calm as possible. If Someone was after me then they would find me. If Jane and Alec were after me though they had another thing coming.

I was free and I didn't want to go back. I was not going to get put back into the dark, I had lived. I found people whol loved me and would protect me. That's all I would ever need right? What more could someone like me need from life?

 **It's nice to hear from you guys. c:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the birthday wishes. You guys make my day. All grammatical errors are on me.**

 **All rights go to their owners.**

"Where are we going?" I hadn't been paying very much attention to our surroundings but I knew that the Cullen's house was on the edge of town. We were still downtown. I could see Esme glance back briefly, she didn't want to take her eyes off the road though. It was Carlisle who answered me.

"We're going to stop by the hospital." He was turned in his seat his eyes kind and concerned.

"Why are we going there, did something happen?" I was so confused, had someone they knew there?

"You may have caused some damage other than bruising to your hand." He nodded to my right side. I followed his gaze and sure enough, my knuckles were a few shades darker than the rest of my hand. I hadn't even noticed let alone felt it.

I just nodded at Carlisle and he gave me one in return, his was much more genuine. Jasper spent the next few minutes in the car pointing out buildings and houses to me. He told me little tidbits that meant absolutely nothing to me. His rambling was just a good distraction from my peeking anxiety as the hospital came into view.

We pulled up in front in a parking spot with a label.

 _Dr. C. Cullen._

Fancy. We all got out of the car and made our way inside. Esme seemed to now be glued to my side, her hand hovering behind my back. She was afraid to touch me, I was being treated like a skittish cat. I move aside to take her hand in mine. Any other woman my age would have thought twice, would have been embarrassed even, but I never had this. I had never had a mother figure like Esme before. I would never get used to having one either.

Carlisle slipped in the door first and spoke with the first person he came across. She had short hair and she was in a pair of dark scrubs. She was glancing over Carlisle's shoulder at us as Jasper and Esme led me through a doorway.

The sign above it read **EMERGENCY ROOM**.

I wanted to protest, I could just make an appointment, I couldn't make myself ask them though. Esme sat me on a cot before taking a small chair beside it. Jasper faded into the background, resting against the wall. I wondered where Edward and Alice had gone, home I was sure. I hadn't seen Emmett and Rosalie since this morning. They must be there as well where else would they be?

I looked around at the other people in the emergency room, there were only two other patients. One was a middle aged man in poor condition, or so it looked. He was moaning and groaning, hooked up to an IV. Had I not known what morphine withdrawal looked like, I would have thought he was in serious pain. He must have came in thinking he could get some medication if he acted well enough but the doctors didn't seem to buy it and there was a security guard close by his bed with a cup of coffee. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The other person was a girl in her 20s, around my age. she had dark hair and dark eyes with pale skin. She looked relatively bored watching the guy across from us on his cot. She had a velcro brace on one of her legs, it looked extremely uncomfortable and bulky.

When she caught me staring at her, which I hadn't been doing on purpose she gave me a wave. I waved back at her, bringing a glittery smile onto her lips.

"Hello, I'm Lacey." She looked over at the nurses across the room, now trying to keep the morphine addict in his bed. She took a chance and hopped off her cot and into the one next to mine. She held out her hand to me and I gave her mine.

She smiled at me wider and pointed to my hand. "Someone get a little frisky with you?" She looked surprised, maybe this really was a quiet town. Maybe stuff like this was uncommon. I played it cool or whatever and just shrugged my shoulders and turned towards her. I didn't want to be impolite as I pointed at her foot but I didn't even have to ask. She blushed and ducked her head down as she spoke.

"I fell down the last two steps of my porch, fucked my ankle right up." She chuckled and I joined in hesitantly. I could feel Esme and Jasper's eyes on me, us. They were alert and ready for anything. Knowing they had my back made me happier.

Why shouldn't I make a friend?

She told me all about her family and about her job. She told me everything. She has two loving parents and a brother she loved. I knew all about that, but I wouldn't let Alec and Jane taint my mind today. She grew up in New York but when she was 5 they moved to Seattle. She told me about how she found a job in Forks at a sportsman's center, why she chose to work in a different city I had no idea. I tried to ask about why she chose to work in Forks, she gave no more than a shrug of her shoulders. Hey, it was her business not mine.

Carlisle stepped in and checked out my hand had it x-rayed and wrapped up nicely. I sat patiently Esme on one side, Lacey on the other. Lacey had so many questions for Carlisle and he was happy to answer. She stuck to us up until her phone rang and she trotted off to the vacant end of the room. She was the coolest person outside my family.

Esme was rubbing my back as we were getting ready to go. I wanted to say goodbye to Lacey but she had disappeared. I felt my mood falter and fall. We walked out of the hospital and we all climbed into the car. Esme was trying to soothe me but it wasn't working. I didn't really know what to think of Lacey leaving without saying goodbye, she seemed so genuine in her actions.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I glanced out my side of the window to see Lacey. She was standing next to a man twice her size. He was towering over her, his face beet red and full of rage. I swallowed hard and pulled on the door handle. It was locked, obviously.

Carlisle and Esme had heard the click as I continued to yank on the handle. Carlisle pulled off, just outside the parking lot. "Bella?" His voice was a stark contrast to my feelings right now. I was unhinging watching the man grab Lacey, pull her closer, and spit in her face. All I had to do was point. Jasper cussed underneath his breath and he was gone just like that. Next thing I knew so was Carlisle and the man was on the ground. Carlisle was standing over him, Jasper coming up behind, next to Lacey. All I could do was blink and stare through the glass. Esme was touching me I think but I couldn't respond. I didn't have the ability.

All that was on my mind was the man on the ground and who put him there.

I would never associate Carlisle with violence.

But how could I forget that we humans are capable of anything.

 **AN**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I know I've missed a number of them. I'm going out of state this week and will be gone for a long while for some time away. Life is what it is. When I return I plan to try harder to make time to sit down and write for all of my lovely readers. It's a joy to hear from you all, I do hope you will hang in there as we move along slowly.**


End file.
